Queen of the Wolves
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by InuYasha and he does the unthinkable. Who will be there for her through this? Whats this? Kagome's father is alive and is lord of the north? more surprises inside KougaKagome
1. Chapter 1 Betrail

**Chapter 1- Betrayal**

The group had been walking for over 3 hours without a break and was getting tired. No one dared ask Inu-yasha to stop because lately it didn't take much to set him off.

Finally Kagome had enough. "That's it!" shrieked Kagome getting everyone's attention. "We need to take a break! We are all tired and it's about to get dark out. So let's just make camp here."

Inu-yasha was about to open his mouth to argue but clamped it shut because of two things. A) Kagome would SIT him to oblivion if he argued and B) he had just seen one of Kikyo's soul stealers in the forest.

"Fine." He sneered "I'm going for a walk." He took off in the direction of Kikyo without saying another word.

Kagome sighed. She had seen the soul stealer and knew that Inu-yasha was going to Kikyo again. He had been going for 'walks' almost every night this week and last. Quite frankly she was getting sick of it.

"I'm going to go refill the canteens," Kagome announced grabbing everyone's canteens and setting off in the direction of the stream she saw earlier.

She walked through the woods and started to her some sort of grunting getting louder and louder. It was perfect, she would catch dinner for everyone and then Inu-yasha wouldn't be so short with her anymore. So she drew her arrows and walked towards the sounds.

As she neared the clearing, she pushed back a branch and dropped her arrows in her stupor at what she saw.

There was Inu-yasha rutting with Kikyo. So wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn't notice Kagome. Kikyo on the other hand did see her and decided to show her reincarnation that Inu-yasha loved once and for all.

"Inu-yasha, do you love me?" Kikyo purred.

"Yes I love you and only you my love." Inu-yasha said as he nuzzled into her neck.

"What about my reincarnation?" she cooed

"She is only a means to an end. And once she finds the jewel, I'll wish for you to have a living body and I will kill her." He proclaimed. "Besides, she is just a worthless copy." Kikyo smiled and kissed Inu-yasha fiercely.

Kagome

Kagome turned and ran as fast as she could away from them, her tears staining the forest floor as she went. She finally arrived at the stream and sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollably on a rock near the edge.

The moonlight reflected off the water and lit up her features. She looked at her reflection and started crying again.

A shadow crept out of the darkness and headed straight for her. It put a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened, she had dropped her bow and arrows back there.

"Are you alright Kagome?" said a familiar male voice.

Kagome turned and came face to face wit Kouga, leader of the Eastern wolf tribe.

Sesshomarusdemoness- Hey peoples! Welcome to my first chapter in this fic, which is this one sighs Help me I'm drowning…

Tia-sits back and watches

SD- Oh nice!

Tia- I thought so

SD- Just to let u call know I'm not nervous, I'm just REALLY hyper!

Tia- And subtitles for all u normal people… she's INSANE! cough and violent cough

SD- Got that damned right! Now….takes out machine gun from behind back and aims at fans REVIEW!

Tia- Who'd want to?

SD- fires at LA's feet DANCE! Little minion! DANCE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

LA- Runs away

SD- now where was I? Oh yes…aims gun at fans REVIEW ! Byes for now


	2. Chapter 2 Take Me Away!

Woot! Here's my long awaited chapter . I'm sorry for taking so long but this one is extra long for u guys .And a big hug goes out to whoever made my day by reviewing, big thanks to angel who's review made me laugh! Well here u guys go.

0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o

**Chapter 2- Take me away!**

Kagome turned and threw herself into Kouga's arms, completely taking him by surprise, but pleasing him none the less. He embraced her and stared crying her eyes out again.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Kouga asked as he stroked her hair in attempt to calm her down.

"I'm sick of this!" she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sick of being treated like trash, I'm sick of being just a shard detector, I'm sick as being seen as Kikyo, I'm sick of being hurt!" she sobbed into Kouga's chest, a new stream of tears finding their way down Kagome's face

"Who's treating you like trash? And you aren't just a shard detector. You are not Kikyo you are Kagome. Now tell me what happened." Kouga said as he steered her into a sitting position on a rock. She quickly told him the whole story, not leaving anything out. By the time she was finished, Kouga wanted to tear Inuyasha's guts out and use them as jump rope for hurting Kagome.

Kouga embraced her once more and spoke softly " If you need to get away from him, then you can always come and stay with me, I'd protect you from him." He said hopefully.

She thought about it. She needed to be away from Inu-yasha and going with Kouga seemed to be her best option. She nodded. Kouga smiled and picked her up bridal style. "But Kouga I need to say goodbye to my friends so they won't worry." She said. He nodded and picked up their scents and ran towards them.

With Group

"HE SAID WHAT!" boomed a furious Sango after hearing Kagome's story.

Everyone near Sango thanked all the gods they knew that they were not the object of her rage and backed away from her slowly, in fear of her taking her rage out on them, Miroku especially.

"Yes," said Kouga putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder protectively, giving her something to comfort her. Kagome didn't protest and leaned into the gesture. "Now Kagome will be coming to live with me until such time she wants to leave. We came to tell you so you wouldn't worry."

They all nodded their heads in approval. Kagome wasn't safe with their group anymore. Inu-yasha was too blinded with Kikyo to care about anything else.

They sent their goodbyes and Kouga picked up Kagome and sped off for the wolf den, leaving Inuyasha a note.

Inu-yasha

Inuyasha finished getting dressed and faced Kikyo.

"I'll follow behind as usual, my love" cooed kikyo

Inuyasha smirked and kissed her. He nodded and took his leave.

Group

Inuyasha arived back at camp and was greeted with Sango's boomerang. He dogded and glared at sango. " What the hell was that for?" He growled

"What was that for!" shreiked Sango letting loose her boomerang once again.

Inuyasha dodged again and looked to miroku for help but only got a glare as miroku steped forward and thrust a piece of paper at inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at them odly and opened the paper and read it.

_Inuyasha,_

_I just want to let you know that I hope I never see you again. I have left the group for good, seeing as I am no longer safe there. If you are wondering why I'm being like this then maybe I should explain._

_I saw you screwing Kikyo in that clearing. I also herd what you saud about me. You know the part about me just being a shard detector and being a means to an end. Ohhh and how about the part that you were going to KILL ME after I found all the shards! I am NOT a worthless copy and I am NOT Kikyo, thank kami! Nor will I ever be. I am KAGOME and I am letting you know that you will never get the jewel, you can bet on that_

_-Kagome Higurashi_

Inuyasha growled and stuffed the paper into his shirt pocket.

"Inuyasha what do you have to say?" demanded miroku, who was restraining sango from killing inuyasha.

"I don't care if she has finnally realised her fate,but if she wants to run away I'll just have to take what matters most away from her so she'll have nothing to live for." He said coldly an ran off towards the forest.

0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o

SD: Hey! How'd you like that?

LA: Its about time.

SD: --' I know….I'm really sorry for not updating for so long.

LA: You have problems…

SD: yes I do., what can I say? I'm insane.

LA: no ur not

SD: evil gleam in eyes Wanna test that theory? puts on army helmet and comes in with a tank, the gun 2 inches from LA's face

LA: gulp Never mind ur insane…. fears for life

SD: Wise choice.. points tank gun at fans REVIEW!

LD: Do what she says people..shes very violent…

SD: laughs insanely REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. New Pack Member

AN Hello people it's a miracle! I'm finally updating this story, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my fic and I appreciated most of the comments. However, I would like to say: NO MORE FLAMES! My spelling is bad and I looked back and saw it and I thought, wow, no wonder they flamed me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha and company, but I do however own Akira.**

Chapter 3-New Pack Member 

Kouga and Kagome

Kouga glanced down at the sleeping female in his arms and smiled. It was almost a dream come true. Inu-yasha screwed up royally, and Kagome came right into his waiting arms. Who knows, if he played his cards right, Kagome might even fall for him. Thinking happy thoughts he sped up as he near the Tribe's cave.

Cave

"BOO!" screamed Ginta into Hakaku's ear, startling him out of his slumber. Yet again Hakaku was sleeping on guard duty. If Kouga caught him, he didn't even want to think about what said wolf would do to his comrade.

"What!" said a disgruntled Hakaku stumbling to get up but then tripped over his spear and fell flat on his face.

"What if I was an attacker? You would have been killed along with the whole pack! What would Kouga say in this situation?" scolded Ginta.

"He'd tell you that the pack would've killed the intruder because we are not weak," said a voice behind Ginta.

Kouga had arrived just in time to hear Ginta's scolding.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean anything like that!" stuttered a near shitless Ginta " Our clan is not weak!"

"Save it." Kouga interrupted with a nod of his head. He would have waved his hand in dismissal if not for the sleeping woman in his arms.

Hakaku looked down at the bundle in Kouga's arms. " Whets sister Kagome doing here?" he asked

"She's going to be staying with is for a while." Said Kouga as-a-matter-of-factly. Without another word he walked into the cave.

Inside of Cave

Kouga was greeted by a bunch of his own wolves and his friend Akira.

Akira was a very beautiful wolf. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She had a tan tail. Her outfit was tan and had a pink sash at her slim waist. She also had a matching pink breastplate to match.

"Who is she?" said the bubbly blonde, pointing to the lump that was Kagome.

"This is our new pack member, Kagome" he said casually.

"Whoa! You mean THE Kagome! As in the one you never shut up about!" giggled a now giddy Akira as she playfully punched Kouga in the arm. She and Kouga grew up together and were like brother and sister. Getting on eachother's nerves and being there for the other when one needed to talk to someone.

"Yes, that Kagome." He said rolling his eyes. He carried Kagome into a room apart from the other wolves, in the female part of the den, with Akira following at his heals.

"Will you do something for me Akira?" Kouga asked, his voice turning serious and all traces of playfulness vanishing from his features as he set Kagome down on the bed of furs.

"Sure." Akira said seriously, knowing that now was not the time to play around.

"Will you watch over Kagome while she stays here?" He asked, surprising Akira. He continued on "You know the ropes around here better then any other female I know, plus I'd hate to think what the other females would do to her. So can you please do me this favour?"

"Gladly!" Akira squealed "From what I hear she's really nice, besides I need a new partner in crime..I mean!.." Akira said going from devilish to angelic in a heartbeat.

"Thanks" Kouga smiled as he left the cave to go check on the other wolves.

SD: Hello Minions! I'm BAAAACK

LA: pulls out a tape player and presses play, darth vador theme plays DUN DUN DUN

SD: Bwhahahaha! I'm sorry people that its taken me so long to update but I've been working on a oneshot and another story with my friend LuNa aNgEl. If you want to read our story (lemons done by me) search up crimsonsisters. I also have a one-shot called Straight Jacket posted now, although I had to rush the end of it, Its still good. Think of it as a taste of what you are going to hear in this fanfic.

LD: Its KINKY!

SD: ' yes..yes it is:P takes out butcher knife and points it at fans No flames please! Now.. REVIEW!


End file.
